The Ultimate Pokemon Master
by Suiceene
Summary: No need to look down any further. This is the best new trainer story ever written. It follows the world's greatest Pokemon trainer as he starts his soon to become legendary journey. Chaper two! Our hero sings a sell out concert and fights two gym leaders!
1. Introducing the hero

The Ultimate Pokemon Master!

Disclaimer: Pokemon or any trademarks affliated with it do not belong to me.

Slowly the light crept through the window. Its golden, luxurious rays lit upon a handsome chiselled face which was still asleep. In the soft morning light his soft brown locks cascaded softly down the side of his face, highlighting the great strength in his face while also revealing a softer inner core. Slowly his eyes opened revealing the powerful and determined purple and orange streaked orbs which were held within. With a light bound he leapt out of bed revealing a surprisingly well toned body for a ten year old. "Today's the day I become a Pokemon master!" he said to his reflection, a resolute smile playing across his lips. Striding manfully over to his wardrobe he pulled on a crisp white linen shirt. This he left wide open at the neck to show off his considerable chest hair. Next he pulled on a pair of tight black jeans that had once belonged to his sister. However after he had single-handily passed all her exams to get her into the top University she had showered many present upon him, including these. He liked them especially as they made all the important parts of his lower body stand out so well.

Downstairs he could hear a distant howling start to begin. "Ahh poor mama," he thought to himself. She had been like this for weeks now. Ever since he had announced to the town that he was going to become the Ultimate Pokemon Master she had been in grieving. It couldn't be helped though. It was his destiny to become the best. Around his neck on a gold chain was the pink stone he had been found with ten years ago. Somehow this stone would be key to everything, he knew that. It held a deep power that not even the town Professor had been able to figure out. He would figure it out though. It was his destiny.

In the living room his whole family was gathered to wish him goodbye. Though he was not in fact their actual real son, his adopted parents had informed him many times that he was so much dearer to them than any real son could be. Certainly they had treated Derek with nothing but scorn, calling him "the runt" to his face and worse sometimes. However he had tried to teach Derek how to be adequate and he was reasonably certain that after another couple more years Derek might someday impress his parents. He hoped so anyway. As soon as he appeared in the doorway his sister and mother threw themselves on his shoulder's weeping piteously. Behind them he could see the nineteen year old Derek and his father trying to stay strong but the tears were still evident in their eyes. "Ohhhh no" his mother moaned piteously. "Please, please don't leave us! Any day without you would be agony! Please, please!!!" He patted their heads in a comforting manner before shifting them both off his shoulders. He then walked up to his brother and father. "Goodbye son, I know you will be the best" stuttered his father before embracing him as well. Derek couldn't speak and could only snivel pathetically. Our hero stuck out his hand to shake his brothers as he didn't want any grime on his nice clean clothes. Unfortunately he forgot to make his grip loose and he saw his brother screw up his face in pain. He let go with a laugh "Sorry I forget my strength sometimes!" The room rang loud with laughter at this; even his mother raised her head from her hands to guffaw. His dad clipped Derek round the head "I hope you didn't dirty his clothes runt!" "Now father you know it isn't his fault. He can't help himself"  
"I am sorry son. I just can't be as forgiving as you"  
Our hero merely smiled at this. "I only hope I have been a good example to him. Now dear family I must be off. I have to become the Ultimate Pokemon Master. It is my destiny!"

With that he strode manfully out the door and into the street. Outside all the village girls had gathered outside his door. Noticing him they all simultaneously burst into tears and fell about him. Sighing sadly he placed his hand inside his pocket and took out a number of red rose petals on which he had signed his autograph. With a swift movement these were thrown into the air and with a ear-splitting screech all the girls threw themselves into an unseemly scuffle to try and get some of these. Striding onward our hero made his way up the street to his local Pokemon lab which lay a little way outside his town atop a tall hill. Here nine other trainers had been waiting for three hours for the ceremony to begin. Professor Oak, who had travelled especially to this town for the ceremony ran forward as soon as he had entered. "Oh we have all been so worried. We thought something might have happened to you. So we delayed the ceremony until you arrived"  
"Oh no Oaky. I just wanted another couple of hour's beauty sleep so I decided to come a little late." The room was filled with deafening laughter as all the trainers' laughed at the idea of him needing any beauty sleep. "So can we get started here? I do have places to go and see you know."

"Oh I'm sorry. Here we will begin right away." Professor Oak smiled at this point toward the other trainers. "Now I know normally we would test you all to see who has the most ability and let that trainer have first choice. However I don't think today there is any question who is the most talented. So" he said smiling toward our hero, "would you like to choose first?" "Oaky dokey" he answered bringing forth another round of laughter. Professor Redwood, a tiny, nervous, little man whose lab it actually was, walked forward at this point with a silver tray on which sat 11 tiny Pokeballs. "Once you release the Pokemon from its ball it officially becomes yours" he said a quiet reedy voice. "You become responsible for the care and growth of the Pokemon from that point."

Striding forward confidently our hero placed his palm face downwards above the tray and closed his powerful violet eyes. The room went deathly quiet and completely still. Suddenly a sharp crackle of power shot up his body lifting several of his long chocolate brown hairs high into the air. The light seemed to drain away from the room leaving him to shine through the darkness. One power which he had taken from his stone was the development of psychic abilities. He could look into each Pokeball to see the Pokemon inside. "A Mew" he said to himself, "no would make it too easy. Same for the Dratini and the Celebri. Pidgeys and Rattatta's wouldn't suit my new designer backpack," (which he had unfortunately forgotten and left at home). "A toss up between the Pikachu and the Charmander?" he thought musingly. "Red would suit me more though I think". "Right" he said out loud as he opened his eyes, "I pick…." It was at this point he noticed that there were little paper cards in front of each Pokeball naming the monster inside.  
Laughing out loud, he lifted the Pokeball down off the tray and released the Charmander. When the little red lizard spotted his new master, he leapt into the air with excitement and then ran over to his master to attach itself to his legs. "Hey there little buddy, mind the jeans will you?" Again the room rung with laughter.

It was under the cover of this that another trainer entered the room. "Well, well. Isn't it Mr Wonderful and all his fans?!" spat the girl harshly. She was the very epitome of an evil trainer. Her black hair was cut short and spiked up with red highlights. Her face was ghostly white and her eyes were surrounded in kohl. She wore some obscure band t-shirt which even she had probably had never even heard of and a black leather jacket which hung down past her short skirt and fishnet tights. "Ahh" our hero said with a smile "where is the funeral?" The sheer originality of this remark sent everyone into hysterics, including the two Professors. Evita flushed at this but still managed to growl toward our hero who merely responded with one of his devastating smiles. "Oak I wanna Pokemon"  
"That's Professor Oak to you young lady" the Professor snapped.  
Rudely pushing past him she snatched at the tray. "Ahh" she sneered maliciously "a Squirtle! This will give me a type advantage against you! Come on face me in a Pokemon battle now and we will see who is the best"  
"For me to see who is best I would need a mirror." Our hero's sparkling wit once again sent the room into convulsions and made Evita flush even harder as she couldn't think of a reply. "Come on outside and I will show what Pokemon fighting is all about!" With breathless excitement all the other trainers ran after them. Professor Oak was really excited as he ran through the door. In his entire career he couldn't say he had looked forward to a Pokemon match more before. Evita was the local bad girl, hanging about on street corners, up to no good all the time. While our hero was a shining example of excellence which the whole village aspired to meet, Evita represented all that was bad about society today. A victory for her would truly mark a victory for evil over good. Professor Oak suddenly stopped in his tracks. He had just realised something terrible.

"Wait" he shouted as he made his way out to the small earthen patch outside the lab which was marked out as a Pokemon fighting square. "I forgot to say that I had been training that Squirtle myself! It's much more powerful than your Charmander!" "It's ok Smokey Oaky. It's my destiny to win this match" "This is my chance to finally get my revenge against you and the rest of this stupid town! Go Squirtle!" As the Squirtle burst free it was clear to see that it already had a shifty look about its eyes. It was as if it knew that it was destined for evil. Our hero winked down at his Charmander, who winked back before stepping onto the pitch. At opposite ends both Pokemon glared at each other sizing their opponent up before Evita shouted out "Go Squirtle use water gun!" Opening its mouth wide the Squirtle took a deep breath before shooting out a large blast of water directly toward Charmander. Staring lazily at the oncoming attack our hero waited till the last second before calling out "Barrier!" Lifting one of its small clawed hands the Charmander swung it in front of its face just before the water hit. Bouncing off the invisible wall the attack rebounded straight on Evita drenching her utterly. "Agh!" she screamed out as a roar of laughter came from the crowd. "Feel a little wet Evita?" our hero responded causing some of the crowd to fall to their knees.

"Go Squirtle" she shouted in a shrill voice "use tackle attack!" The Squirtle ducked its head down and charged towards the grinning Charmander. Waiting again till the last moment our hero shouted out "Charmander dig!" Suddenly the Charmander dropped out of sight letting the Squirtle crash headlong into the trunk of a tree which was growing opportunely there. As the water Pokemon stumbled dizzily backward the Charmander exploded up from beneath it sending it flying through the air to hit Evita square in the chest. As Charmander sauntered back to its position it exchanged a high five with its master. After a comical couple of seconds in which Pokemon and girl rolled about in the mud they managed to detach themselves. Reaching into her bag Evita pulled out a Potion bottle which she squirted into her Pokemon's mouth. Reenergised the Squirtle leapt back into the ring looking healthy and strong again. "Ha, ha. Didn't expect that did you? Now I'm going to win!"

"Charmander" our hero said to his Pokemon with a quiet magnitude that suddenly silenced the crowd, "its time to finish this. Thunderbolt attack!" Evita started backwards in shock but the Charmander's red cheeks were already sparking with electricity. "Char…Man…Der!!!" he shouted before shooting the immense lightning attack at the Squirtle. The water Pokemon was instantly fried and fortunately some of the electricity also managed to hit Evita as well sending her flying backwards. The crowd stood up to give our hero a standing ovation, whilst Professor Oak had to wipe a tear from his eyes. "One of the best performances I have ever seen by a trainer. He will surely be the best ever," he said quietly to himself. "Wait a second here." Our hero turned to see Evita struggle to her feet. "Charmander is a fire Pokemon. How could he use an electric attack"  
He smiled in a mysterious fashion back at her "I am afraid it's only something that a Pokemon master knows how to do." He then turned to the rest of the crowd. "But I will be more than that. I will be the Ultimate Pokemon Master!" It took quite some five minutes to stop the crowd cheering and in this time Evita managed to escape with her Pokemon.

Our hero watched her go, aware that he could have stopped her but also aware that it wasn't her fault that she thought like she did. Perhaps meeting her and beating another couple of times would knock some sense into her and she would become a well meaning member of society. She would thank him some day as being the inspiration that stopped her going into prison. Turning to Professor Oak again he motioned towards the distant peaks, "its time I was off." The Professor suddenly looked worried and in a comical fashion started to root about in his pockets frantically. "Oh wait a second. Where is it"  
With a smile our hero reached in his pocket to produce a bright red case. "Don't worry Oaky pokey I built my own Pokedex. I knew you would probably lose yours" The Professors face cleared. "Oh good. I know you are really the only one who could be trusted to find all the Pokemon in the world"  
With a smile our hero turned from his enraptured audience and made his way down the path.

Hey guys please review this. If not I might (veiled threat) and then what would you do? 


	2. Intense intelligence?

The Ultimate Pokemon Master!

Disclaimer: Pokemon or any trademarks affliated with it do not belong to me.

It was a day later. Our hero was striding up the street of Cerulean City catching the admiring glance of everyone in the town. His hair was now bright red and arrayed in spikes above his head. In lieu of wearing some obscure band t-shirt he wore one of his own, the single most popular artist ever in the land. In his last bestselling album he played three hundred and twenty six separate instruments in all and did multiple vocal harmonies with himself. To make sure he was never wearing the same clothes as anyone else (a perpetual hazard when you are such a popular performer) he had designed a series a clothes especially for himself. The motif on the t-shirt displayed himself atop a great cliff, dressed completely in white with a sunbeam from heaven shining directly down. There was also a large red arrow which pointed at the picture and then up at his face to make sure everyone realised who he was. However in order not to get mobbed too much, he wore large black sunglasses just to show people that he was trying to act like a normal, talent less, humdrum person today. He also wore a pair of white Pikachu fur cord pants, which were still spotless despite having to march through Mt Moon. As he had entered the mountain he had noticed some men in black running out the other side in fright but he hadn't thought much about it. Many men were scared to be around him in case they felt themselves attracted to him. He understood the feeling himself- sometimes when he stared in the mirror for one of his long musings he wondered why he was so attractive.

The day before he had easily earned his Boulder badge after only a couple of hours strolling through the woods. After his Clefairy had played basketball with Brock's Geodude (a move which had truly impressed the rock gym leader) he got his Raichu to tie Brock's Onix into a complicated knot before surfing it all the way through Pewter City and back. In all it had been a distressingly simple match to win but then he had known that it would be so. It was his destiny to become the Ultimate Pokemon Master wasn't it? Brock had wanted to follow him on his journey. Indeed he had begun a long speech about Pokemon breeding but this had started our hero down another train of thought entirely. However he had been kind enough to untie Brock's Pokemon before giving him some tips on training and on breeding. Unfortunately by the fourth hour of his speech Brock's Pokemon had attempted to flee from their master and try and join our hero's team. The same thing had happened when he had entered Mt Moon. All the Clefairy had begged him to train them as well (another power which his mythical necklace had given him was the ability to understand and communicate with all Pokemon). However after he had constructed a space rocket out of the rock and some of his chest hair, they agreed to start an inter space travelling mission. As our hero had said at the time "Once I have conquered the Earth, space would need a good cleanup!" This line was written along the outside of the rocket and several times inside to make sure it sunk in properly. He had sent his own Clefable (which had evolved without the use of moon stone) to guide the space mission as after only one night with him it had become the most intelligent, wise and generally nice Clefable ever.

It was at this point though, that three girls tumbled out of the door of the Cerulean City Gym and into our hero, who quickly sidestepped as soon as he saw that they were weeping. "Oh no it's terrible"  
"Utterly horrible"  
"What does she think she is? A boy"  
"Ladies, ladies" our hero murmured in a calming and seductive baritone "what seems to be the problem?" As he knew, the effect of his voice and one look at his disturbingly handsome, sturdy frame immediately recovered the girls. In an amazing whirl of movement they had wiped their faces, straightened their clothes ( in at least one case also pulling up a skirt) brushed their hair so that it fell down in a beautiful cascade and arrayed themselves in various contemplative positions on the wall. Each of the three had different hair colours- one was blue, one was pink and one was blond but other than this each of the three looked pretty similar. They must be sisters, our hero thought, again displaying his amazing powers of deduction.

After a couple of seconds silence one of them suddenly turned to him with a friendly smile said "Oh hallo. I didn't see you there. Have you just arrived?" Our hero arched a fine, perfect eyebrow at her. He generally did this every so often as he liked the facial expression. It was one of a dozen or so that he would practice routinely in a mirror. It gave off an air of mystery and intelligence. Unfortunately due to his large pair of sunglasses none of the sister's noticed the move.  
"Perhaps I have and haven't" he replied giving her a wink for good measure. Instantly heat gushed into her face and she had to look away while her two sisters glared frostily at her. He then smiled at the other two, which they both instantly replied before turning a bright crimson. "Is there anything I can help you lovely ladies with"  
All three were so embarrassed by this point that they were struck silent. After a frantic round of nudging and elbowing, the blond one finally spoke up. They had all instantly decided that this was someone they could trust. He gave off such a palpable sense of courage, decency and he was so amazingly attractive they decided that he must be a good guy and as such someone who could be trusted with their innermost secrets.  
"Well you see" she started hesitatingly "me and my sisters Violet and Lily have a bit of a problem.  
"Its all like to do with our gym…." interrupted Violet "And like our stupid brat sister…." Lily began.  
The three of them then droned on for a while about some crisis affecting their gym. It was all about money problems or something. Our hero tuned out after a couple of seconds, though still keeping a concerned expression on his face. He wasn't really used to long conversations which weren't mainly about him. The three kept interrupting each other to tell him about some new disaster or problem, not leaving him any real chance to butt in. He began sticking his well defined chest out towards them, hoping that they would look at the picture and realise who he was. Perhaps if he started to sign snapshots…..

"And that's the problem. How can we possibly do a show before tomorrow which will draw in hundreds of people? Especially with that stupid brat refusing to let the gym be used for anything but stupid Pokemon battles"  
"Interesting problem girls. It sounds like the kind of problem that could only be solved by an internationally renowned pop artist with 30 number ones to his name" he declared sticking out his chest proudly. "But where would we find someone like that now?" Our hero coughed modestly at this point but the three girls didn't seem to notice and just continued to stare helplessly down at him. "I mean would it not be lucky if the most inspirational musician in the last 300 years happened to just stroll by?" At this the girls started to look about to see if anyone famous was nearby.  
Sighing our hero lowered his shades slightly. "Wouldn't it be great if the Master of all music, the King and Queen of pop, and rock and roll god, (whose latest album aims to wipe out depression and gloom from some of the saddest areas in the world and is available in all good music stores) happened to be in Cerulean city today"  
Unfortunately the three girls still looked mystified though they were certainly hanging on his every word (our hero's speech has that habit unfortunately). With one movement he tore off his shades and turned his head to the golden sunshine, striking a manly stance. For the next couple of minutes there was a collection of squeals, screams and dead faints as the three girls reacted to his awesome presence.

After handing round a series of photos of him in different manly positions and expressions (such as with his foot resting on the head of a dead Arcanine, winking back at the camera, or walking through a rainstorm with his shirt completely unbuttoned) he managed to return the girls to a sort of calm. "Oh please won't you help us? If only you could play here tonight we would be sure to get the money needed for our next shopping trip"  
With a smile our hero reached inside his pocket and removed three tickets. "It's all already arranged. The vans with the musical equipment should arrive in a couple of hours. All four thousand tickets sold in a matter of hours. But here I happen to have three front row tickets…." With a squeal all three sisters snatched their tickets and pressed them close to their chests. However after a couple seconds pause the blue haired sister stared curiously at him (despite the three sisters introducing themselves he had instantly forgotten their names. He often did this with girls- with looks like his who needed to remember names? ) and asked in a questioning manner "Like how did you know to plan out the whole gig and print out like tickets and stuff?  
He smiled back mysteriously at her "It was my destiny to play at this concert"  
But the blond sister had suddenly realised something. "There's still Misty. She refuses to let this gym be used for anything but Pokemon training and gym battles"  
"Don't worry; I'll convince your sister that this gig must take place. It is my destiny to become the Ultimate Pokemon Master after all"  
With that inspiring comment he strode into the gym.

It was about half an hour later that he walked out into the large pool arena where the gym battles took place to a round of applause from the stands. Word had quickly spread that he was facing Misty and a large crowd had gathered in the rostrums. A gasp ran through the large group of spectators as they saw that he was only clad with a tight pair of red Speedos that had a picture of his face on the front and back. His body was extremely well tanned and the light sheen of water across his chest highlighted how particularly well built he was. From his six-pack up to his bulging abs he was the perfect example of a man despite only being 10 years old. Across from the pool from him Misty couldn't help gasping too. He was just so extraordinarily handsome it was hard to credit. Shaking her head she tried to focus herself. This was a gym match and she couldn't let him win.  
Both of them walked to either side of a large swimming pool. In front of each trainer was a small floating platform and there was a third directly in the centre of the pool.  
"Shall we begin?" our hero asked smiling confidently.  
"As the official gym leader for the Cerulean Gym I hereby announce that I battle will commence. Lets us begin. Go Staryu!" shouted Misty as she released her small starfish like Pokemon directly into the water so that it quickly became only a blur.  
"Go Ditto" our hero said with another smile playing across his face. The small pink jelly Pokemon appeared on the platform in front of him. "Misty I want you to ask yourself: what are water Pokemon particularly vulnerable to"  
The gym leader's eyes suddenly widened. "No, not"  
"Electricity," he replied and the audience gasped as they suddenly realised that this was true. "Ditto transform into a toaster!"

Before their eyes and with a loud pop the Ditto was replaced by a purple stainless steel toaster. On the sheer metal surface two black eyes stared across at Misty who suddenly burst out with laughter. "A toaster? I fail to see how that will defeat my Staryu. It's all the way down at the bottom of the pool"  
"Don't you know Misty," our hero replied again showing off his pearly whites "that water conducts electricity!" (This is a true fact)  
"What?!" the gym leader cried with alarm. Never before in all the countless hours of gym battles all fought primarily in this very same pool, had she ever heard this. If it was true then that meant.  
"Jump into the pool Ditto!" As soon as the pink toaster sunk bellow into the water there was a loud sparking noise and sharp flashes of electricity shot out from the Ditto in all directions instantly frying the Staryu. It floated back to surface and Misty was forced to recall it with a look of disbelief etched into her face. She had never lost a Pokemon so quickly before. She stared across at the impressive figure of our hero who was busy flexing his impressive arm muscles. Darn it, she thought, he's not only gorgeous and talented but intelligent as well.  
"Shocking wasn't it?" The crowds in the grandstands who had been applauding him, suddenly all fell about laughing at our hero's amazing wit. He's also funny, Misty thought as she clutched her sides. Is there any thing about him which isn't perfect?

After a couple of minutes though something struck her and she looked across at him with a question in her eyes. "Wait a second. Your Ditto wasn't plugged into the mains- how did it send electricity out? And wouldn't that blow a fuse in the toaster? Your Ditto wasn't hurt at all by that move. And can toasters jump"  
"Its all pretty simple really" replied our hero with another dazzling smile "but it's only something which a true Pokemon master knows how to do"  
There was silence for a while as everyone pondered this, before Misty remembered that she was meant to be having a match. Expanding the second Pokeball at her waist she released her Starmie. "You may have found my Staryu easy enough, but my Starmie is tough"  
"I doubt that" our hero replied. "Lets see how you deal with my Ryhorn" On the small floating platform in front of our hero appeared the giant armour plated monster.  
"A ha" Misty spoke with a smirk "this will be easy. Don't you know rock Pokemon are weakest in water? You may have had the type advantage before but I'll get you now. Starmie knock that great brute from the platform!" The purple marked starfish shot forward and hit into the side of the platform as hard as it could, making it slide out from beneath the giant beast and shoot up into the air.  
"Ha ha…" Misty started before stopping. The Ryhorn was still floating above the water slightly. It looked completely unconcerned that its support had disappeared from underneath it.

"Ryhorn fly up into the air!" The entire arena gasped as the giant grey creature leapt lightly upwards zooming up to the ceiling of the gym.  
"Wha..how did you.." Misty started to splutter before our hero quickly replied. "I knew that it was my destiny to teach the first Ryhorn how to fly. It's a pretty simple technique. Now Ryhorn use Vine whip to grab that Starmie!" Green vines shot out from the side of the rock Pokemon and into the water where they grabbed hold of the shocked water Pokemon. As they lifted it clear of the water the Starmie tried to struggle but it was helpless in the Ryhorn's vines. "Now Ryhorn, use Ice beam to finish it!" The Ryhorn opened its wide jaws and then shot out the beam of ice directly at the Starmie. In a couple of seconds it was frozen and Misty was forced to recall it.

She looked down as she removed a Cascade badge from a bag on her hip. Normally she felt annoyed or depressed when she lost but today she actually felt glad. He was not only the best trainer she had ever met, but even in the couple of minute which she had known him, she knew he was also the best overall person she had ever met before. As she day dreamed there was suddenly a large gurgling sound and as she looked up she saw that our hero had dived to the bottom of the pool and pulled up the plug letting all the water drain away. In shock she stamped over to the side of the pool to look down at him.  
"What do you mean by getting rid of all the water? What are all my water Pokemon going to do"  
"Relax, they can watch me perform down there tonight. I have got special front row seats for them" he replied giving her a dazzling smile. A red flush rose up Misty's face but she stuck to her guns. "There is no way my gym is going to be used for a silly concert"  
Opening his soft violet orbs our hero stared up straight into Misty's eyes and raised his eyebrows questionably. She wavered for a couple of seconds before breaking. "Okay, okay you can use my gym"  
"Thanks big M. Now if you wouldn't mind I am a little hungry, so would you go off and cook us up a meal?" With a smile our hero turned and climbed out of the pool and lay down on a deckchair. Misty looked shocked for a second and then drifted dreamily off toward the kitchen.

That night there was almost a riot as people tried to push in to attend the concert. All fighting suddenly stopped however when our hero's dulcet tones started to waver through the building. People stared transfixed, apologised to mortal enemies, proposed marriage, became great and good people after years of evil deeds, all the normal consequences in fact of attending a concert with our hero. Dressed in tight leather pants and a tight white t-shirt which barely stretched across his heavily developed chest and a black leather jacket with 'Bad boy?' studded across the back he had the crowd completely in thrall as he swaggered about on stage. Whither he simultaneously played, drums, bass and lead guitar, the viola and the piano or even more impressively the French horn, trumpet and the flute while singing, the crowd never stopped screaming (or alternatively singing along when he played a slow number). After the second hour of enraptured cheers and applause our hero felt his job was done and he took to the sky on his flying Ryhorn to the sound of great weeping from the people of Cerulean as they watched him go.

Thanks guys for all the reviews so far. Just a small minor point: the lead character in this story is male so thanks anyway to all those who suggested I call him Mary but it wouldn't be right. I will let him remain nameless for the moment. Now if you wouldn't mind I do have a target of 200 new reviews before the next chapter so get cracking. 


End file.
